phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
Can't vote on this page? Read this as to why. On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. If you are not able to cast your vote here, a proxy vote may be entered. To see the the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the [[Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive|'archive']] page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more than one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove or alter votes by other users. * No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user for the same picture will be deleted or merged into a single vote. (Voting for more than one picture each month is allowed.) * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only six images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. The top two images will be featured on the main page. * Do not support your own images that you uploaded. You may cast a vote for a picture you nominated. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: for January 2011 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by MooMoo-of-Doom. Nominated by Patrickau 26. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # The Logo is there, and the pic is blurry. SMILEYCAMEY # Logos are against the rules. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by Psychopulse. Nominated by I`m FABULOUS!. Support # (snort) Cute and very good quality! We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 17:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #3 ' ' *'Info:' Uploaded by (user). Nominated by PerrythePlatypus Support # "Why is that whenever people copy their butts it comes out perfect?" We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 20:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) # OMG this was a perfect LOL moment !!!! YES # OH LOL! Phinbellalover 16:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # Totally love it! Not boring, but awesome scene + quality! I AM THIS USER!! 16:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # Yes! As soon as I saw this picture I cracked up! {Zim, if you want to keep all your limbs, you'll put me down, and you'll put me down now!} 12:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) # Just Great! I love it! By Smile:) 04:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC) # "Don't hurt the little bunny-rabbit!" OldRocco 03:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # I removed the watermark by zooming in the image. Phinbellalover 16:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture #4 *'Info:' Uploaded by RRabbit42. Nominated by Marekos1996 14:59, December 3, 2010 (UTC). Support # Yes! Yes Yes Yes! We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 15:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #5 *'Info:' Uploaded by Sebagomez. Nominated by Pretty pink123 Support # ...Yes. Just....yes. (Gurgy) # Ehhh......I like it. -We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 02:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # I don't really get it theres nothin funny cool or exciting its boring Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #6 *'Info:' Uploaded by PFMuffinStrike455. Nominated by BigNeerav. Support # I drew a picture of this! I've been waiting two seasons for it! We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 00:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # I love this picture. SO CUTE!!! Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here.